


Indulging Kankri's Kink

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kankri admits his interest in watersports, Porrim offers to be the one to pee on him. She's more than happy to be the one to help with his kink - and she takes some pleasure in getting to hose down her bratty friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulging Kankri's Kink

"Kanny, please. You don't need to be ashamed of your kinks. And you don't need to keep begging me after I already said yes," Porrim said exasperatedly. Kankri had come up to her a bit earlier with an odd request - he really wanted someone to pee on his face and maybe a bit in his mouth. She had been a bit surprised to hear that coming from him, but offered to do it herself. It was far from the weirdest fetish she'd come across, and would certainly be straightforward for her to indulge. They'd waited a bit, and now her bladder was suitably full. But Kanrki was still almost pleading with her about it, which was getting kind of irritating.

"I told you, it's not a kink! It's just an admittedly odd request for a friend to do something that I'll enjoy celibately," Kankri snapped back.

"I'm not really sure celibacy works that way," Porrim said, rolling her eyes. She was sure that Kankri would go off somewhere private after she was done and masturbate furiously. Really, the only thing his talk of celibacy meant was that he'd refuse to reciprocate and do anything for her. But she didn't mind too much; there were plenty of other people around for that. 

Kankri opened his mouth to argue, but Porrim quickly cut him off. "How about over here? You just sit down against the wall there. And please, take off your sweater before I do this, and promise me that you won't wear it again until you shower." 

Kankri sat down where Porrim was pointing, but decided to be contrary to the other part of her request. "Why does it matter? We're in a dreambubble, so I can just clean myself up by imagining myself in clean clothes." 

Porrim groaned. "Because I spent a lot of time making it for you and I don't want to pee on it! Is that really so unreasonable?" 

"Well I suppose I'll do it if it means so much to you," Kankri grumbled, taking off the sweater and tossing it to the side. He then slumped down a bit, so that her crotch was a good distance higher than his face. He was still wearing his usual pants hiked most of the way up his chest, but she had no problem with the idea of pissing all over those. Porrim walked forward to straddle his torso, and started to hike her dress up and out of the way.

"Thank you. Are you ready, then?" 

"Yes, I am. But do I need to deliver a sermon on the uselessness of material goods, again? It's foolish to value physical objects so much. And especially in the dreambubbles, where they're not even physical! Why, the sweater you made for me..." Kankri closed his eyes and sped up his talking, a sure sign for Porrim to start to tune him out. 

He could be _such_ a brat sometimes. Porrim sighed, but then pulled her underwear to the side and aimed herself appropriately. With a smile, she started to piss. He had asked for this, and he had just said he was ready, after all. Her jade stream briefly dripped onto the crotch of his pants before spraying right at her intended target - his mouth.

Kankri's babbling stopped suddenly, and his eyes bugged open. He instinctively spat out the pee that had flowed into his mouth and clamped his lips together. But he quickly reconsidered, and opened his mouth briefly to let a bit more of her jade pee flow in. He closed it again, this time to swallow. 

Porrim giggled to herself, and adjusted her aim to spray over his nose and then against one of his cheeks. She had to admit that there was something satisfying about pissing on Kankri. He was enjoying it, of course, but she could still playfully imagine it being in retaliation for his brattiness. If only she could pee in his mouth to shut him up every time he went to rant about something stupid.

"This what you wanted, Kanny?" Porrim said with a smile, as she moved her stream to his other cheek. Her urine ran down his face and then his body, and to her delight, most of it ended up soaking into his pants.

"Yes. Thank you." Kankri sounded very satisfied. Porrim took the opportunity of him speaking to spray a bit more pee in his mouth. Kankri swallowed again, and then closed his eyes and tilted his face down. Porrim acknowledged his directions, and briefly aimed her stream across his forehead, before aiming it up at his hair. 

Kankri's hair was always an oily mess, really - he only washed it if someone (usually her) nagged him enough. Porrim sprayed her stream around it with a smile. At this stage, washing it with her piss was probably a net improvement. She just hoped that he would wash it for real after she was done. She let her stream linger briefly on each of his nubby horns. 

When the entire front of Kanrki's hair was damp and shimmering a slight green from her urine, Porrim aimed herself back down at Kanrki's forehead. He tilted his head back up to face her again, and she settled her stream back down against one side of his nose. 

Kankri started to gently tilt his neck to put different parts of his face under Porrim's stream. She stopped changing her own aim and watched as he slowly moved so that her piss splashed over most of his nose, and then right up to the bottom of his eye sockets. Finally, she felt her stream weaken as she started to empty. Kankri noticed this too and opened his mouth again. Porrim gladly aimed there with the last of her pee. She soon finished, with the last bit of her urine dribbling against his chin and then dripping onto his pants again. 

Kankri sat there for a moment before swallowing deliberately and then opening his eyes. Porrim smiled down at him as she adjusted her panties back to normal, and Kankri smiled tentatively back. He looked absolutely drenched - little green droplets of her piss were spread all around his face, his hair, and his upper body, and a large area of his pants was soaked too. Porrim stepped back and surveyed the area around him; there were some jade puddles on the floor below him where her pee had dripped, as well as smaller droplets on the wall and spread out on the floor from where it had splattered. It looked like she'd done a good job.

"So how was that?" Porrim said with a cheeky smile. Kankri opened his mouth to respond, but closed it a moment later, apparently without anything to say. He looked equal parts deeply satisfied but also desperately horny. Porrim considered offering to get him off, or at least teasing him about how his celibacy wasn't going to last much longer, but decided against it. Maybe at some point he'd get over that, but for now she'd just let him go do what he was about to do in private. 

Porrim walked over to Kankri's discarded sweater and scooped it up. "Don't forget to shower, and wash your hair, Kanny. I'll give this back when you do that. And well, I certainly enjoyed myself there. I'd be happy to piss on you again anytime I have to go." With a smile, she turned to leave.


End file.
